


Breaking Down

by canuckgirl



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, Cuddling, Elias' Rookie Season, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Brock, Sad Elias, Vancouver Canucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: During Elias's rookie season in 2018-19, he endures some tough times and on the road in the middle of it all, Brock discovers Elias in need and goes out of his way to comfort him.
Kudos: 15





	Breaking Down

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm trying to write Auston Matthews and Mitch Marner and out comes my second Boeser and Petey fluff-a-thon! Weird. I was impressed with my first story on them and will try write more of them. 
> 
> Feel free to leave me kudos, comments, whatever you feel like. They make my day. :)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @canuckgurl1983. 
> 
> Thanks to all that support me. You all know who you are :)

It was about halfway through the Canucks' 2018-19 season and on the road when Elias began to feel it. The tiredness, the fatigue, the stress, everything that came with being a star rookie on a not so great team, burdened with carrying the team on his lanky shoulders. At first, Elias felt fine, he was more than up for a challenge and quite frankly, he was always one for being like that. But it wasn't until lately, after coming back from his knee injury against Montreal that the weariness had begun to creep in. And he had fought it, and for awhile everything was going great. As if nothing was wrong and life was carrying on as normal.

Until now. Until it decided to overwhelm Elias while he was lying in his hotel bed, on his back and staring at the ceiling, awake for the past few hours or whenever he and Brock had decided to turn themselves in for the night. It felt like eternity to be honest and no matter how hard Elias tried to push the feeling of being overwhelmed away, it always came back. 

And at full force too.

Elias sighed and turned on his back so that he was facing the sleeping Brock, who had his mouth open and soft (and soothing, Elias discovered) snores escaping lightly from his mouth. He had the covers pulled right up to his chin, with his head and fluffy hair poking out from the top and where he was laying on the pillow.

"Okay....have to get this under control. I can't let anyone find out....nobody needs to know, Brock doesn't need to know....come on Elias. Just go back to sleep. It will be fine...you're doing fine....oh who am I kidding? I'm not doing fine, the team isn't doing fine....." Elias kept on repeating and he had no idea how much time had passed until Brock's sleepy but worried voice whispered from the darkness,

"'Brock doesn't need to know what?"

Brock's concerned voice followed by Brock reaching over to turn on the bedside lamp surprised Elias but also embarrassed him because he had been caught. He couldn't lie or deny, not in front of Brock. He wasn't even bother going to try, he knew better. 

Brock was his best friend and even though they had only been teammates a few short months, from the time that they had met they had instant chemistry, both on and off the ice. They had become the best friends, more like brothers, they were that close and they told each other everything. Whenever Elias felt uncomfortable in the spotlight, Brock would be right there beside him, with a playful arm around his shoulder and giving a noogie to Elias' hair, knowing full well that bugged him. And whenever Elias was struggling to find the right words to say in a interview and was growing increasingly irritated with himself, again, Brock would be at his side, with a grin on his face as he provided the interviewer with the exact words that Elias was trying to get out but couldn't.

It was like Brock and Elias shared minds. No, not like. They DID share minds.

"Petey, what's wrong? What's going on?" Brock gently encouraged, tossing back his bed covers and getting up so he could sit on the edge of Elias' bed, one hand coming to rest on Elias' forehead before stroking back his hair, as if he was checking for a fever. "You don't feel sick or anything. What's up? And don't give me that bullshit that 'nothing is wrong Brock. it's all fine.' It's not. I've noticed the past while that something is going on with you but I thought I would give you time and let you be but clearly that's not working. So hence me being awake in the middle of night, asking my best friend what's going on. Come on buddy. It's me. You can tell me anything. You know that. So enlighten me. I'm not going to judge," smiled Brock, reassuringly, gently peeling back Elias' bed covers so that he could rub his shoulder in a protective manner. 

Elias huffed, half in frustration, half in annoyance, at the fact that he had been caught expressing what was going on with him and knowing he couldn't even try lying his way out of this one. Brock knew him inside and out, even in the short time that they had known each other. They had become so close, it was like that they had known one another their entire lives.

"It's stupid....and it's not that I think you will judge me Brock but....it's about the team first. Not me or anyone else. I can deal with this on my own....honest. I will sort it out. I'm just....struggling right now...." Elias trailed off, letting the emotions that he had fought so hard and so long to just come out. Once they started there was no letting go.

"Oh Elias. You don't have to deal with this on your own. If you're having a difficult time it's okay to just say so. To me, or anyone else, it doesn't matter who it is as long as you talk to someone and not keep it inside. Nothing good will come of that. Here, can I lay down beside you for a bit so I don't freeze my ass off? Nobody wants that right?" grinned Brock, hoping to get a little grin out of Elias at that remark and inwardly smirking when he did Elias smile at that and scooted over in his bed, inviting Brock in.

Once Brock had climbed in, he settled against the headboard and helped Elias sit up further in bed so that he was also leaning up against the headboard, shoulder to shoulder with Brock who then wrapped one arm around Elias' shoulder and pulled him tight against his side protectively before wrapping the covers up and over the both of them. Brock smiled softly as Elias leaned his head against Brock, sighing in content.

"See? That's better right? Everything is better when your Brock is here. Now.....what's going on? Something has to be because I have noticed that you haven't been yourself lately....since the knee injury in fact. Wait....are you still hurt and hiding it?!! Because you shouldn't be doing that if you are. Please, tell me that's not the case and if it is.....do I need to tie myself to you from now on to stop you from being so unElias?" Brock frowned, looking down at Elias, who was quick to shake his head.

"No!! That's not it Brock!! Honestly, my knee is fine. Physically I'm fine. Really. It's just....mentally I don't know if I'm okay. That's the scary part Brock. I feel really overwhelmed by everything this past while. From the high expectations to me racking up the points to the team struggling....I was fine in the beginning but it's just this past while, with the knee injury....that this....how do you say it?.....dark cloud came out of nowhere and settled over me and it won't go away. I feel all the weight on my shoulders and I feel like it's pushing me into the ground and I can't get up again Brock. A-and....it's really really scary. Every time I think it's looking up, something else happens and I'm back to square one of feeling helpless and not in control of anything. Brock....I don't know if I can continue doing this. It's all so new and I'm so young...and I know I have a lot of talent....but it's everyone.....there are too many people expecting different things....so many expectations....that it's so easy to get lost in it all. 'They say, they want....they want me to do this and be that....it's all so much. So so much...." and with that, Elias becomes teary-eyed and he just lets it all out, all the pain and hurt and feelings of being overwhelmed that a potential Calder-winning super rookie flowing out. 

The feelings that he had kept hidden deep inside of himself, that Elias refused to expose to anyone. But now that he was releasing it.....he had to admit, that since it was Brock that he was confiding to, he was feeling all to relieved that he was confessing all his fears and confessions to his best friend. The one person that could understand him and speak for him and vouch for him during the best and worst times.

Brock. Who really was a rockstar in Elias' opinion. 

Brock's heart broke into pieces and he struggled to hold back tears of his own as he listened to what Elias had just told him, both stunned and shocked. He had suspected that Elias had been struggling but nowhere near this kind of level. And to hear what he had just heard....was beyond heartbreaking and it really tore Brock apart inside. He pulled Elias even more tighter against him and looked down into Elias' broken and unsure eyes that were wet with tears. When Elias saw that Brock was also tearing up, his eyes widened in shock and was about to say something when Brock smiled softly and shook his head, silencing Elias with a single finger to his lips.

"Nuh uh uh. Don't even think about it. You've said what you needed to say and now I'm going to say what I need to say and what you need to hear. It's okay to feel like this, everyone does. Heck, in my rookie year, I got injured so much that my confidence shrunk so low that I didn't think I could get out of the hole. And I still struggle. I was thinking 'Aw fuck, is this it? What the fuck have I done to deserve this? I'm letting you guys down with all that has been going on recently'. But I only just realized, and I do have to keep reminding myself, that it's a constant battle and I'm not letting anyone down, that these things happen and what's important to know is that there is ALWAYS someone there to confide in and help you realize that you're never alone. I had Danny and Hank and Bo my rookie year helping me see that and I'm hoping to be that person for you, Elias. Whatever is going on I'm here for you, it's okay buddy. It really is. It's all okay. It's all part of adjusting to life in the NHL. Elias, I think you're doing just fine. You're kicking some serious ass right now. And those injuries....well next time Matheson is going to get his ass kicked by me if he even looks at you. Nobody dares to even touch you, Elias and they will regret it if they do. 

"And yeah, the whole team is struggling right now Petey, it's not just you and I. Times are tough but it will get better. Because I know that it will. If I have to tell you that every single minute of every day then I will. I would be more than happy to do that. I think you're the best, buddy, and that's all that matters. And everybody in that locker room thinks so too. That's what counts. I care about you so much Petey, so don't listen to all the bullshit out there right now. That's all that it is, pure bullshit. They don't know jack. They say, they say...blah blah blah. What the most important thing is what I say to you and I say that you're just incredible. And amazing. You're my Elias. And I'm your Brock. Just....don't ever keep it all bottled up again okay? It worries me when I can see that something is not right with you. Promise me Petey," Brock pressed a soft kiss to Elias' forehead before pulling back and gazing into his best friend's eyes, so much friendship and love in them that it warmed Elias' heart and caused him to smile, a small smile but a smile nonetheless.

"I promise. I feel so much better talking to you Brock and I'm sorry that's in the middle of the night when you're tying to sleep. Sleep hasn't been easy for me lately and I often wander around my apartment, too antsy and fidgety to sleep. But I think it should be better now that you....intervened is it? I really appreciate it....what?" Elias asked, curious as Brock frowned when he had just heard that Elias hadn't been sleeping.

When Brock just heard that Elias hadn't been sleeping, he was stunned. Just aghast and shocked. This was how bad it had gotten? And he hadn't intervened earlier? Brock was disappointed in himself but he inwardly made a promise to himself that that was going to change. Right now. Right this instant.

"Elias?!! Come on, that's fooling around with your physical health and you don't want to do that. Next time you phone or text me and I don't give a shit if it's ass o-clock in the morning, you talk to me right then and there okay? Don't worry about waking me up, that doesn't matter. What matters is you. And....you know what? I think, for the time being, until you begin to feel a bit better, I will be hanging out a bit more with you, especially at your place. If I have to stay with you overnight I will. Give me that peace of mind. I really don't mind...that is if you want that....." Brock began to babble and stutter, what usually happened when he was nervous and unsure about something, Elias had discovered over time.

Elias smiled; that was one of the traits about Brock that really appealed to him because it showed that he was just a normal human being with human problems despite being a rising star in such a hot hockey market like Vancouver. Brock had his feet firmly set on the ground and was the most humble and down-to-earth person Elias had even come across, making him even respect and like him even more than he already does.

Elias nodded and shyly looked at Brock's curious yet concerned eyes straight on, inwardly wanting exactly what Brock was offering. He wanted nothing more than Brock spending more time with him and helping him out and he was relieved more than anything that Brock felt the exact same way.

"You're more than welcome to Brock. Anything that can help the both of us I am all for it. If you want to, and you don't have to, maybe....you could um....oh no....." Elias felt his nerves start to swell up and panic was threatening to bubble over until Brock took control.

"Sssh it's okay Petey. It's alright. Deep breaths okay? In......and out. In.....and out. Again....until you feel it's going away. There we go. See? You did it. What were you going to ask me? It can't be that scary. If it's you asking me if I want to move in, sure!! I'm all for it. And Coolie will love having someone sneak them food when I'm not looking. That is....if you're okay with having my dog there...." now it was Brock's turn to become a bit unsure and nervous and he attempted to look away before Elias could see Brock starting to crack.

However, though, Brock's face was turned back to face Elias' when one of Elias' hands crept up to Brock's chin and ever so gently turned it so that Brock's curious eyes were meeting his once again. 

"How is it that you know exactly what I'm thinking Brock? Or what I'm trying to say and I can't get it out? That is exactly what I want and I want your dog there too. It would be for the best, not just for myself for you as well. I'm glad that you feel the same way because otherwise I would look like a complete....what is the word that you use?....jackass? So...I would if you would....." Elias smiled, a little bit hesitant and shy. 

"I definitely would. I more than would. When we get home from the road trip, I can bring some of my stuff over and we can go from there. See where it takes us. Elias, whenever you feel like this, I want to be there for you, and with you, because worrying about you because you're not okay is a horrible feeling and one that we're going to be working on that now. As your best friend, it is my duty to worry when something is not right but if I can something to help you and stop that worry then...well, everybody wins don't they?" grinned Brock, leaning down and pressing a gentle kiss to the forehead of the kid that has touched his life in so many wonderful ways in just a few short months.

"Sounds good to me. Looking forward to it so much...." Elias trailed off with a gigantic yawn, signalling that he and Brock should probably get some rest now. He laughed and so did Brock, who leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp, plunging the room into darkness.

"I think we should get some sleep now, don't you think? Otherwise the team will have both our asses if we show up groggy and out of it. And I think I'm going to just stay here with you in this bed for the rest of the night. Y'know, to help you sleep and keep all the boogy monsters away. Superhero Brock to the rescue of one Elias Pettersson. Sound good?" whispered Brock, as he maneuvered himself further down on the bed to the point where he was laying on his side and watching as Elias did the same, resulting in them laying on their sides, facing one another, despite the room now being dark.

Elias smiled and, since he couldn't help himself, he cuddled in closer to Brock's side, his head resting on Brock's chest. Elias closed his eyes and for the first time in what seemed like forever, he felt content and at peace. All thanks to Brock, his superhero and saviour. Before he fell off to dreamland, Elias felt Brock stroke his hair gently and then settle into dreamland himself.

"Sounds absolutely great to me Brock."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just mere days later, as the Canucks landed back in town for an extended stretch of home games, Brock had dropped Elias off at his apartment first so he could unpack and get things ready for Brock. Before Brock had left, he looked Elias square in the eye and patted him on the shoulder before saying,

"I won't be too long. Just have to grab a few basic necessities and then I will be back as quick as I can with Coolie. I know he's super excited to be here and I know you are too. You'll be okay right?" There was that protective streak of Brock's again, always making sure that Elias would be okay, even if they were only going to be separated by not even an hour.

Elias nodded and smirked sly, nodding his head and pretending to be exasperated, when he really wasn't.

"Yes, Mommy, I will be fine. I can't possibly get up to any....mischief? Is that the word? I'll be fine, honest. You sure you don't need any help?" asked Elias, flopping down on his couch and picking up the TV remote, preparing to turn it on.

Brock smirked and chuckled, before opening the door and preparing to leave. Before he left, he turned around to smile at Elias, who smiled back, which made Brock feel so much better.

"Cheeky smartass. You've learned well Padawan. And no, I'll be fine, no worries. You just stay here and relax. See ya soon." And with that, Brock left, shutting the door behind him.

Once he was gone, Elias smiled to himself and began switching channels to try and find something decent to watch on tv but nothing was very appealing. Either the movies or shows were too boring or the news was too negative so Elias just sighed heavily and decided to go for a bit of a nap, figuring that Brock would just let himself in with his own key to Elias' apartment when he got back.

At the beginning of their friendship, Elias had given Brock the spare key to his apartment, mainly in part he had no family or close relatives here to trust and he figured that Brock was the best and only choice to entrust with an extra key to his place. When he had given the key to Brock, Elias will never ever forget the huge smile that erupted on Brock's face, followed by a huge hug from Brock, who had wrapped Elias in his arms in a protective embrace, while eagerly saying that "he was honored to be trusted with a key and thank you thank you thank you!"

The enthusiastic and hyper way that Brock had said that had amused Elias but at the same time it had given him that sense of comfort and trust, along with some stability. Elias had also been amused at Brock's hyperness, since he was usually a calm and grounded person. But not much could bring joy to Brock like that, except for his nephew and anyone else in his family. So Elias took that as a very positive sign. And a honor.

Elias must have drifted off because the next thing he know was that he felt something licking his face, followed by Brock's voice whispering,"Coolie, stop! I know you missed your precious Petey but no need to slobber him with kisses. Leave that to me." When the licking stopped, Elias vaguely felt someone kneel down by the side of his head, crouched on the floor, and gently stroke back his hair.

Elias gradually came out of his sleep, opening his eyes and blearily looking at Brock, who was smiling gently at him, still stroking Elias' hair. Elias smiled back.

"Hey sleepyhead! Good sleep I take it? Must have been since I came an hour ago and already put most of my belongings away. Well, I hope I put them away right, otherwise you're going to give me the infamous Petey Death Glare. Anyways, what do you feel like....hey there. Buddy...." Brock trailed off, as he was interrupted by Elias sitting up and pulling Brock into a tight hug, burying his face into Brock's neck.

Brock was momentarily taken aback and panicked that something was wrong but relaxed when Elias was just simply giving him a hug. No tears, no shaking. Just a hug. Smiling softly, Brock hugged back, rubbing his hands up and down Elias' back.

"Everything okay Petey? I know you're sick of hearing that but I just want to make sure that you're okay now. Nothing happened while I was gone? If something did....." Brock's worried rambling was cut off by Elias pulling back and shaking his head frantically. Brock looked Elias straight on in his eyes, scanning to see if he was lying or not. 

And Elias wasn't. He was telling the truth and not hiding anything. Brock began to relax as he took Elias' hands his own, squeezing them.

"Nothing happened, Brock. I was fine....I am okay. I am now. Thanks to you. Many thanks to you. I can't say that this won't happen again because it may but at least I know that when or if it does happen you're there for me and with me. That....I'm not alone. You're here with me...and I can rest easier knowing that," Elias leaned back on the sofa before curling up against Brock, who wrapped one arm around him and pulled him against his side, nodding.

"That's right. I will always be here for you kiddo, no matter what. Nothing is ever too dumb or silly to talk to me about. I would NEVER judge you, never. And I can rest easier too, knowing that you feel comfortable to come talk to me and not keep it locked up. You and me Elias. Now and forever. On the ice and off the ice. Nothing can stop us or get in our way. I'm just glad that you're okay, Petey. That's all that matters. Now, that's all settled. What do you feel like doing?" Brock suddenly yelped in surprise and so did Elias as Coolie decided to bring the attention back to him and him only and jumped right on top of Brock's and Elias' laps, laying right down on top of them, sending a message like 'hey! what about me? i'm here too!'

Or it's also code for 'take me out for a fucking walk you losers!'

Brock and Elias exchanged grins and stroked Coolie, who soaked in the attention and made himself even more comfortable. Elias sighed jokingly and said,

"Well, I think it's fairly obvious what we should do. Take your lovely little dog for a walk. I think he definitely needs it don't you think?"

Brock nodded in agreement but quickly added, with a wide grin as he exchanged looks with Elias,

"No, we will take OUR dog for a walk. He is OURS."


End file.
